Forever
by flameleaf
Summary: 2 part Zemyx songfic using “Missing” by Evanescence and “The Priest and the Matador” by Senses Fail. Rated M for cussing, yaoi, self harm, and other exceedingly depressing themes
1. Chapter 1

Zemyx songfic using "Missing" by Evanescence and "The Priest and the Matador" by Senses Fail. Rated M for cussing and exceedingly depressing themes

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or either of the songs used in this two part songfic. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy. 

"Zexion…I know…I know that you hurt yourself. Why? Why do you do it? I may never know…but I want to help you…"

He grabbed my hands and spoke those words to me in his sweet, melodic voice.

**Please, Please forgive me**

**But I won't be home again.**

I'll just keep running. Away from the nightmares…away from the world

**Maybe someday you'll look up**

**And barely conscious you'll say to no one**

Too bad I can't run forever

**Isn't something missing? **

**You won't cry for my absence, **

I know…I know that I can't run for much longer, I just need time…time to think…time to just be…I just need a moment of light

**You forgot me long ago.**

Yeah…you care…sure, you don't even know me

**Am I that unimportant?Am I so insignificant?**

that's what they all say. "There's that emo kid. Whats his name? Zexion? Something like that…doesn't matter" …you stood in the groups….always so popular…so perfect…but you never taunted me. You looked at me a few times…I always looked away though…your gaze was just too much.

**Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?**

No…I don't think you will. I don't think that anyone will. I could just get it over with…God, I don't even know if you're like that. I know you're not as fucked up as I am, but maybe, if there was a little chance… You didn't even have to be gay…I just hoped, for once, that someone would love me. No not someone…you. I wanted you to love me. I wanted to hear your voice singing to me…

Selfish…I know…heaven forbid I could actually get something out of life

Stupid…I know…because I should have known better. You're perfect….and I'm….me. The wallflower. The screw up. The "emo". **Even though I'm the sacrifice,You won't try for me, not now.Though I'd die to know you love me,**

Hahaha, its true

**I'm all alone…**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

No…no one…"I know what you do to yourself…Zexion…I…I"

You stuttered….what were you going to say? " I think you need some help"… "I hate you"… "I think you're completely screwed up and want you to stay the hell away from me"…were you going to lie and say "I'm concerned for you," or " I love you"?

I kissed you…I couldn't hold back. I just wanted to feel your lips against mine…I imagined you kissing back as you held my hands, trying to stop me from running. Demyx…I loved you so much…but I made sure you never knew…I don't think it matters now though. Once you pulled away, I ran….here…yes, here is good.

I can't run anymore…I just cant do it…I'm tired. Tired of everyone's shit. Tired of people…tired of myself. Tired of life….and I just can't run anymore

The silver looks good against my skin…now just a little crimson to complete the mix. **And if I bleed, **

Yes…

**I'll bleed,**

Deeper…**Knowing you don't care.And if I sleep just to dream of you**

Sleep sounds good…I think I'll sleep for a long time.**I'll wake without you there,**

Ha…I've dreamt of you for so long…and you're never there**Isn't something missing?Isn't something...**

Yes…yes it is…

So much darker than I imagined it…

**Even though I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me, **

**I'm all alone. **

**Isn't something missing? **

**Isn't someone missing me? **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or either of the songs used in this two part songfic. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.

Oh my God…Zexion…what did you do? I knew it had to be bad for you to start hurting yourself…but why? Why did you…Oh god…Everything looks so different from up here…This building was taller than I thought it was…hopefully it's tall enough…

How could you? What was so wrong? Why couldn't I help you? Why wouldn't you let me? …I haven't cried in so long, but the tears flow so easily now. 

Hold your breath…here it comes…Agh…oh god…I hope this goes quickly…

**Here I lie**

**Staring at**

**Clouds in Shapes of**

**dogs and cats**

"**Oh, dear God, I think he fell!"**

No shit lady…oh…let me be gone before she gets back…her voice is not the last thing I want to hear

Of course, my choice of voice sliced his wrists up last night a few blocks away after I tried to tell him…

He kissed me…He kissed me…my dream come true…if only it were under better circumstances. I spent the next 3 hours in a daze…holding my hands up to my lips constantly. I had made up my mind…the next day, I was going to tell him that I loved him, and I wasn't going to stutter this time. 3 hours…I had made up a speech…stupid right?…that's when I got the call…**I'm the arrow,**

**Shot straight to hell**

**From the bow of William Tell.**

**My body lies**

**Kissing the ground**

**Like a cross turned upside down.**

They were laughing. "The emo kid finally did it…haha!…he killed himself. Now Roxas owes me 20 bucks! Wanna come over for a few drinks to celebrate one less whiny cutter? The 20 is going towards some real nice beer!" I nearly dropped the phone…they couldn't be talking about my love…my secret admiration…my reason to live…but I heard the others in the background. "Ding dong the emo's dead…Go Zexion! Ya' finally went through with it!" How could they be so cruel? How could I have dealt with them? Why did I…I could have done something…reached out…or just…something…something…I might have saved him. No life is worth this… "I-I'll call you b-back" Beep…I hung up…and I fell to my floor sobbing…why did it have to be him? **A priest is rushing **

**To my side,**

**Begins to read meMy last rites.**

There's a crowd…oh God…I didn't want this…

**Father you're too late**

**My faith is weak**

**So won't you save your **

**half-hearted speech.**

**A man bends down and says, **

**"Son, we're going to get through this one **

**take my hand and let us pray..."**

**I scream, "Please get the fuck away!"**

And I try to get them off of me….they're going to try and resuscitate me…No…no…I don't want to be rescued…Get away…Leave me…everyone dies eventually, so just let me be. **I'm the arrow,**

**Shot straight to hell**

**From the bow of William Tell.**

**My body lies**

**Kissing the ground**

**Like a cross turned upside down.**

There's someone standing in the background…shadowed…blurry…I blink a few times…Is this what death feels like…

**The ambulance is singing**

**As cops push back the crowd**

**I start to take my last breath,**

**As blood pours out my mouth.**

They've called an ambulance…I hope this won't be a big deal…I just wanted to die in peace…I guess throwing myself off a building wasn't the right way to go…

**The medic's walking my way**

**I think this could be it.**

I recognize a few people. It's Roxas and Axel…Those are the two that were laughing at Zexion last night… I wish I had enough strength to punch their faces in. Axel is talking… "D-Demyx? Someone help him! Buddy-" he has me in his arms "Demyx…no!…I'd expect this from Zexion, but not from you…what happened?" I look up at them…Roxas is in the background…stunned "Think…just think…what would life be without stereotypes? What if "emo" never existed…Maybe then, Zexion and I would have been exactly the same…so just think…do it for me." Roxas…good…he was taking it to heart…Axel is completely shaken up, but Roxas is pulling him away…never breaking eye contact with me. Who knows if they'll use my words…who knows if this will affect their actions…but maybe, if it wasn't for their constant stereotypical ridicule…maybe Zexion and I could have been together…maybe he wouldn't have…Agh…the pain…its paralyzing…why cant I see?…Oh god, I think this is it…

**I hear them start to state**

**The time of death is half past six.**

Excruciating pain…I can't move…this is horrible…make it stop…and suddenly, it does. I hesitantly open my eyes, and find that I'm looking into Zexion's cerulean eyes…he's holding me in his arms. A little to my left, I see my body…Axel is screaming…chaos surrounds me, but I don't hear it. Zexion is humming one of the songs that I wrote…**I'm the arrow,**

**Shot straight to hell **

I become lost in my own melody…his tone is enchanting…I think he knows why I killed myself…I think he's okay now….I think I'm okay now.

**I'm the arrow shot **

**Straight to hell**

Everything is okay…and now, we can be together…forever


End file.
